Big Time Troubling Cruise
by Yukki-Kaname
Summary: Boys go on a Cruise for a whole week but run into trouble on the way. Can they keep their cool while on the cruise for a whole week or will somebody be going overboard? Read and find out lots of ooc in here
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush Scott Fellows is the owner and creator lucky : YukkiKaname and BigTimeKitty**

**Author's note: We only own our characters Ella, Sophia, Danielle, and Valaire. Me and Bigtimekitty teamed up to bring a fun entertaining story for our readers**

**Genres: Romance/Friendship/Action/Adventure/Suspense/Hurt**

* * *

"DOGS! What took you so damn long we are going to be late!" Gustavo yelled. "Gustavo we are only ten minutes late what is the big urgency anyways?" Kendall asked. The boys were yawning it was too early for them to be up at 6:00 in the morning. "We are going on a cruise for a week and you boys will be performing there with other groups and it's Griffin's orders that we go and sale ourselves to the people so we can make more money," Kelly said. The boys were excited about it.

"So hurry up get your suit cases and meet us at the pier in two hours now GO GO GO!" Gustavo yelled. The boys all rushed quickly away to go get their Suit cases to get their clothes together for a whole week. Kendall kissed his mom on the cheek and gave Katie a noogie. "See you guys in a week," Kendall said. "Be safe and don't do anything too rash!" Mama Knight said. "Yes mom," Kendall said. The boys quickly met Gustavo, and Kelly at the pier.

"Let's do this!" Carlos cheered happily. Soon they saw four hot girls walking their way with a couple guys carrying their luggage's as one girl with short chopped dirty blonde hair standing 5'6" she was wearing a bright yellow tank top with a black skirt and a pair of yellow flip flops. The one following behind her chatting with the girl next to her had long dark brown hair standing 5'9" she was wearing a lime green tank top and white booty shorts with black flip flops she had a nice tan going on for herself.

The one next to her had curly light blonde hair with brown highlights she was as tall as James she wore a hot pink tank top with black skirt that had a pink ribbon hanging on the side with bright pink flip flops. And the one behind them who looked annoyed had short brown hair she was 5'7" wearing a white short dress with black leggings and black high heels on.

The boys looked at the girls almost drooling at the site of the girls. The girls boarded the huge boat as the guys behind them were walking behind. "They are hot!" James said. "Could those shorts be any shorter?" Carlos asked. The boys nodded in agreement as they got on board Kelly got their room assignments as Carlos, and James shared a room, Logan and Kendall in another Gustavo had a room himself and Kelly was next to the boys room.

As the boys got settled it they quickly hit the sky deck to check out the scene and if any hot girls were sunbathing soon they saw the girls on the sky deck. "Well hello girls we saw guys walking on board if you didn't know we are in a band called Big Time Rush," James said. The Dirty blonde sighed annoyed "Really you are one of the bands we are singing against this will be easy as pie you don't look much," She said. The boys couldn't believe what she just said.

"Good one Ella," The Dark brown said. "What gives you right to talk to us like that?" James asked. Soon before the girls could respond they heard this; "Sophia, Valarie, Danielle, Ella how are my lovely young girls doing?" Griffin asked. They smiled at Griffin. "We are fine daddy are these the boys you were telling us about who you manage at Rocque Records?" Ella asked sweetly. "Yes they are sugar I hope they are not causing you trouble are they?" Griffin asked. The boys gulped.

"Not at all father they were just telling us how they would like to do double work for you," Sophia grinned. The boys eyes bugged out. They knew these girls had to go down somehow. The girls wave as they watch their dad leave then they turn to the boys. Ella looks at them. "You better hope our dad doesn't find out your causing trouble for us" They grab their stuff and walk away from them. Kendall groans and looks over at James, Logan. and Carlos. "Okay guys we going to have to find a way to bring them down without Griffin finding out"

Logan looks at Kendall. "Or we could leave them alone and not get fired by Griffin" Valarie walks back over and grabs her phone then she looks at the boys. "Or we could tell our dad and get you fired and kicked off the cruise now" She narrows her eyes. "Maybe you shouldn't talk so loud" She walks away again. James walks off to flirt with some girls that were near. Logan sits down on a lounge chair. Carlos runs off towards the buffet. Kendall watches them then he walks to his and Logan's room.

Ella peers around the corner then she walks out and sits on a lounge chair. Valarie follows and sits on the edge. "We have to watch those four boy closely" Ella nods. "Yea but they won't mess with us as long as daddy is here with us" Danielle walks over and sits on a lounge chair beside Ella. As Ella looks at Danielle then she looks at Valarie. "Or we could have some have fun with them" Valarie looks at Ella. "How?" Ella looks at her. "We will figure something out" Valarie nods and they walk to their room. Logan stands up and walks over to James and Carlos. "Let's go to our room" James nods and he walks to his and Carlos's room.

Sophia bumps into James and falls backwards she squeaks hitting the ground. James helps her up quickly. "I'm sorry I should watch where I am going" Mercedes walks up to them and pulls Sophia away from James. "What are you doing to my sister" Sophia looks at Mercedes. "It's nothing sis lets just go and leave him alone" Mercedes glares at James then she walks off dragging Sophia off with her. James walks into his room. Carlos walks in behind James and his bed. "Well that sucks the girls we like are our boss's daughter"

Ella sneaks up to James and Carlos's room and knocks on the door softly. James opens the door and frowns. "What do you want?" Ella glares at him. "Stay away from me and my sisters or I'll tell my dad to drop you and send you back to where you came from" James frowns. "Okay we did nothing to you so take your little ass and walk away" Ella stomps on his foot than she slaps him across the face before walking off tears escaping past her eyes. James slams the door shut. Carlos stares at James. "Why dude why did you have to say that!"

Valarie storms down the hallway and bangs on Carlos and James's door. James opens the door. Valarie's slaps him hard across the face. "Why would you call my younger sister an ass I have every right to go to my dad and get your sorry ass sent home!" James stares at her. Carlos walks over and pushes James out of the way. "Ok ok no need to bring your dad in this, James will go say sorry to your sister just don't tell your dad please" Valarie looks at Carlos. "No he'll do more than that he has to go on a date with her and be her bf or its bye bye band"

James sighs. "Fine take me to her" Valarie grabs his hand and drags him to their room. James walks through the door and looks at Ella. "Hey Ella can I talk to you alone" Ella stands up and walks out of the room with James. "What you come to hurt me some more" James takes her hand. "No I want to go out with you" Ella stares at him. "Really" James nods. "Yea" Ella smiles and looks away. "We can't let daddy find out" James nods and kisses her cheek. "See you tonight for our date" He walks away.

Ella walks in and hugs Valarie. "Whatever you did thank you sis" Valarie smiles and hugs her back. "Your welcome" She sits down on her bed with Ella and they talk about Ella's date tonight. Danielle and Sophia rush through the door. "Guys we have a problem and we need to fix it right now" Ella looks at them. "What problem" Sophia shuts and locks the door. "Daddy saw what James did too you and he's coming to our room to find out what happened" Valarie grabs their hands and drags them out the door to hide.

Ella looks at Valarie. "You do know I'm not going on that date with James right" Valarie shrugs. "Its your choice to stand him up its not my problem" Danielle and Sophia look at each other and giggle. "Wow Ella so mean" Ella rolls her eyes and glares at them. "I don't care what he thinks of me" Sophia rolls her eyes and she starts whispering to Danielle. Valarie glares at Danielle and Sophia. "Stop it and hurry up guys" Danielle and Sophia rush to catch up with their sisters.

Valarie bangs on Mercedes door. "Let us in we know you are in there sis" Mercedes opens the door and watches her sisters rush in. "What's wrong guys" Ella looks at Mercedes. "Even though we hate James and the others we wouldn't like it if dad kick just James off the cruise for what he did too me" Mercedes frowns. "You had of done something to him to make him that mad at you" Ella looks down at her. "I told him to leave us alone or I would tell dad" Mercedes sighs. "You can stay in here for the night" She closes the door. "I won't tell dad your in here" They all go to bed.

* * *

**Please Review Feed back would be awesome postive feedback ^_^ Thanks from YukkiKaname and BigTimeKitty**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush Scott Fellows is the owner and creator lucky : YukkiKaname and BigTimeKitty**

**Author's note: We only own the OC me and Bigtimekitty teamed up to bring a fun entertaining story**

**Genres: Romance/Friendship/Action/Adventure/Suspense/Hurt/Humor**

* * *

James was standing on the sky deck he was actually kind of dressed nice wearing blue jeans and a black top waiting for Ella to appear he watched the water floating the sun was setting for the day. Soon he heard a voice he didn't want to hear as he jumped almost five feet in the air. "What did you do to my little Ella?" Griffin barked. "N - N - Nothing sir I promise!" James stuttered out. "You better not be doing anything to harm my little girl you understand me boy or I will make you and your band members pay," Griffin said.

James nodded as Griffin walked away. James sighed as he waited for Ella for a couple more hours frustrated he got up and went back to his room pretty pissed off about Ella standing him up now it was payback time he would get her good. "She stood me up," James said. Before Carlos asked him why he was back early. "Damn dude what you going to do about it?" Carlos asked.

"You know the old saying pay backs a bitch," James said. Carlos nodded as James got into his pajamas for the night and went to bed. In the morning the boys were up practicing their vocals with Gustavo and Kelly as Gustavo yelled at them for missing a note. "Gustavo why didn't you tell us Griffin and his BITCHES of a daughters where going to be here," James grumbled. "Because I didn't even know," Gustavo said.

"But you guys better be nice to them unless you all want to be fired," Kelly said. The boys groaned "They are stuck up," Carlos said. Gustavo shook his head. "DOGS shut up and sing," Gustavo yelled. The boys rolled their eyes and started harmonizing together. It was four hours later the boys went out onto the sky deck to relax in the sun. Soon someone was blocking James sun. "HEY!" James yelled. They soon turned to James to see Mercedes looking down at them.

"IF YOU EVER! EVER CALL MY SISTER AN ASS AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY SEE YOU DON'T WORK IN THIS TOWN AGAIN," Mercedes yelled. "Than maybe you should tell her not to stand a guy up or threaten us to get us fired!" James said. Mercedes looked at him "She what?" James looked at her "Your sister Valarie made me go on a date with Ella and be her boyfriend," James complained to her. "Just stay away from my sisters and than you boys won't get in trouble with our father," She said.

The boys groaned as they watched her stomp away. Ella and the other girls were spying on the boys as they were making an operation make the boys suffer on it's way. "Girls!" Griffin said. They turned quickly to see their father. "Yes daddy?" They said. "How are my sweet angels?" Griffin asked. "We are fine daddy just enjoying the nice weather oh and daddy thank you so much for bringing us on the cruise it's awesome!" Ella said. "Anything for my angels," Griffin said.

"We are performing tonight right daddy?" Sophia asked. Griffin nodded "Well of course you girls are you better warm up your vocals for tonight why don't you ask Gustavo's boys to help you harmonize you guys will be performing together someday," Griffin said. "WHAT!" They yelled in union. "You heard what I said I got to go now my pants are getting cold," Griffin said. They huffed. "I don't want to harmonize with them," Ella complained.

The boys were talking and laughing soon they heard four voices they rather hear being thrown overboard. "What do you guys want?" James glared. "Well BOYFRIEND our father wants you boys to help us harmonize for tonight's performance," Ella said. James stood up abruptly and stood close to Ella's face. "Maybe we don't want to help you guys I don't like helping snobby brats especially ones who stand people up," James said. Soon Carlos was in the middle of them.

"I guess you guys don't want to be a band anymore," Sophia said. "We will help you," Kendall said. James gave him a look than growled in frustration. Carlos stands up and drags Danielle over to the buffet. Danielle makes a face and looks at Carlos. "Why are we over here" Carlos looks at her. "Well maybe we could harmonize together alone" Danielle rolls her eyes. "Fine we can just us two" Ella grabs James hand and pulls him over to the side of the boat. "Lets harmonize together" James glares at her. "Why don't you go over to your stuck up sisters and get it over with"

Valarie walks over and drags Sophia over to where Ella and James are then she steps in between Ella and James. "Okay we're going to harmonize together" She looks at James. "And we will be nice each other" Sophia and Ella walk back to everyone. Valarie follows them with James. Ella quickly hugs James as Griffin walks by and she smiles at her dad. James pushes her away once he disappears. Ella yelps when she trips over Kendall's feet. Kendall catches her then he looks at James. "What is wrong with you dude"

James looks at Kendall. "My problem is that I got all dressed up for a date then got stood up by Ella" He storms off. Ella pushes Kendall off her then she walks to her room. Valarie groans. "Now Ella's upset and James is pissed off" Kendall looks at Valarie. "I think I could get James down here if you can get Ella to agree to going out with James" Valarie looks at Kendall. "Maybe I'll get her down here after James is here first" She runs off then stops and looks at Sophia. "Stay here and don't let dad know what we're doing got it?" She walks off again. Kendall walks off to find James.

Ella sits on her bed, hugging a stuffed puppy. Valarie walks through the door and sits by Ella. "Come on Ella I think I found a date for you" Ella looks at her. "I don't need a bf I'm happy being single" Valarie rolls her eyes and walks over grabbing one of Danielle's dresses then she hands it to Ella. "Come on it will be fun" Ella grabs the dress and quickly changes then she follows Valarie to the sky deck. Kendall walks onto the sky deck with James. Valarie pulls Ella over then she pushes her into James. "Meet your date"

Ella and James look at Valarie. "WHAT!" Valarie runs off with Danielle and Sophia. Kendall runs off to his room. Logan follows. Carlos runs off to find something to do. Ella looks at James. "Well I have two hours before I have to perform what do you want to do" James motions her to sit down the he walks over to get some food for them. Ella sits down and waits for James. James walks back over and hands her some food. Ella makes a face. "Not hungry" James shrugs and sets it down then he sits by her. "Why are you so rude to people"

Ella shrugs and looks at James. "Too much sun maybe" James grins. "Maybe you should stay out of the sun for now on" Ella rolls her eyes. Kendall and Valarie spy on Ella and James then Valarie looks at Kendall. "You know this doesn't make us friends right" Kendall shrugs. "Don't care" He walks away. Valarie walks to the girls room. Ella and James talk for two hours then she stands up. "I have to get ready" She turns and looks at James. "And this date never happened" She walks off to her room. James frowns and walks to his room.

Ella walks in and slaps Valarie across the face. "I hate you never make me go on a date with him again" Valarie glares at her. "Don't tell me what to do" She shoves Ella back. Danielle walks over to them. "Guys stop it we have to perform" Ella glares at Danielle. "I'm not doing anything with Valarie" She storms out of the room. Sophia watches from her bed. "Uh oh what about us performing dad is going to be there and we won't" Valarie makes a face and plops down on the bed. "I am in so much trouble" Ella sits by a railing and hugs her knees tears running down her face. Logan walks by and glances at Ella. "You okay Ella"

Ella glares at Logan. "Go away and LEAVE ME ALONE I DON'T NEED HELP FROM A ASSHOLES FRIEND" Logan rolls his eyes and walks away. Sophia and Danielle stand off to the side of the stage trying to stay out of every ones sight. Sophia stomps her foot. "Now what are we going to do Valarie and Ella hate each others guts" Danielle shrugs and she pulls her back to their room. Ella walks back to the room and she sits on her bed ignoring everyone.

Sophia walks in and glares at Valarie. "We have to be on stage right now so make up with Ella right now" Valarie glares back. "After she says sorry" Danielle sits on her bed. "Just say your sorry" Valarie looks at Danielle. "NO SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT IT" Danielle looks at Valarie. "Bitch" Sophia stands there. "Now your just being stubborn Valarie stop being mean and say your sorry" Valarie stands up and walks out of the room. Ella looks at Danielle and Sophia. "Sorry guys" She stands up and walks out leaving them alone. Danielle and Sophia walk out of find their dad and tell him what happened.

* * *

Please Review we would like to hear your feed back!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush Scott Fellows is the owner and creator lucky : YukkiKaname and BigTimeKitty**

**Author's note: We only own the OC me and Bigtimekitty teamed up to bring a fun entertaining story**

**Genres: Romance/Friendship/Action/Adventure/Suspense/Hurt/Humor  
**

* * *

Danielle and Sophia run into their father. "What are you two doing where is your sisters you guys need to be up on stage right now you got to impress people make daddy money!" Griffin said. "Yes daddy we know but Valarie and Ella are being stubborn right now and they got into a huge fight! And now they won't come out to perform," Sophia said. Griffin frowned and went with Sophia and Danielle to the girls room.

Ella sitting on her bed looking at the ground her legs snuggled up to her body. Valarie was reading a book rolling her eyes each time she glanced over at Ella. "Girls both of you I don't care what you fought about but if you two don't get up on stage with your sisters you guys can kiss your allowances goodbye and grounded," Griffin said. Ella and Valarie looked at him. "You can't be serious dad!" Ella said. "Oh I'm serious you girls got ten minutes to get up on stage or say goodbye to your allowances," Griffin said. Ella and Valarie groaned.

As they watched their dad walk away Sophia and Danielle pulled out their outfits for the stage and than handed Ella and Valarie's to them. "Well?" Sophia said. Valarie and Ella got up and dressed grumbling the whole way to the stage area they saw the boys sitting in the audience and the girls groaned than Ella smirked "Let's show them they got some competition," Ella said. The girls agreed to it. As the girls stood behind the curtain as the announcer stood up talking.

Soon the curtain came up as the music played the girls swayed their hips their backs against everyone than it was time to sing Ella started off **_"Someday I'll let you in treat you right drive you out of your mind oh,"_ Ella sung. _"You never met a chick like me burn so bright I'm going to make you blind,"_ **Sophia sung. **_"Always want what you can't have But is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted make you feel good, That's okay let me shape you let's get it started,"_** Danielle and Valarie sung.

**"_Give it up you can't win Cause I know where you've been such a shame you don't put up a fight, it's a game that we play at the end of the night. It's the same old story But you never get it right Give it up," _**The four sung. **_"Come a little closer baby baby come a little closer come a little Baby Baby,"_ **Danielle and Sophia sung. As Ella went into the audience she went straight to the boys. **_"So Stop trying to walk away No you won't ever leave me behind,"_ **Ella sung. **_"Nooo you better believe that I'm here to say,"_** Valarie sung. **_"That's right,"_ **Ella said.

As Ella got back up on stage **_"Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine,"_** Danielle sung. **_"Look at me boy cause I got you where I want you. Isn't it so exciting Want to shake you Want to break you take a backseat boy Cause now I'm driving,"_** Valarie and Ella sung. The four girls sung the chorus again. **_"Come a little close come a little closer baby baby,"_ Danielle and Sophia sung _"Come a little closer Come a little closer baby baby,"_ **Ella and Valarie sung. As they were back to back going down and back up.

Their hips moving swiftly leaving the boys jaw dropping. **_"Come a little closer baby baby Come a little closer baby If you are my baby and I'll make you crazy tonight," _**The four girls sung. **_"Look at me boy cause I got you where I want you Isn't it so exciting. Want to shake you, want to break you take a backseat boy cause now I'm driving,"_** Ella and Sophia said. They sung the chorus again than Ella and Danielle killed it at the end** _"Woooaahhhhh ooooohhhh yyyyeeeaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ,"_** Ella and Danielle sung.

The crowd stood up and cheered clapping leaving the boys speechless and helpless they knew they had some serious competition now. "Weren't they fantastic," Griffin said. Smiling proudly at his daughters. "Yeah they were great," Gustavo and Kelly said. The four girls ran to their dad. "Thank you daddy that was so fun can we stay out late tonight? I heard there was a party tonight we would like to go," Ella said. "Sure you girls can go," Griffin said.

The girls cheered as they walked past the boys "Have fun trying to beat us cause you won't win boys," Ella smirked and than she shoved James and Carlos out of her way as her sisters followed behind. "They are such stuck up bitches!" James complained. As the boys walked to get ready for the party tonight they were on a mission to find some hot girls to dance with. They would ignore the four girls if at all possible.

The boys walked out to the sky deck (A/N: They are wearing their clothes from Big time Demos when they sung halfway there in the dance studio) James found a hot girl near the railing so he quickly went over to talk to her they sat and talked laughing. When the four griffin girls entered the room they smirked as they all stood with their arms crossed their chest scanning the area.

Sophia smiles and walks over to a guy and they start talking. Danielle walks over and grabs some food then she turns and bumps into Carlos, dropping her food. Carlos looks at Danielle than he helps her pick up the food. Ella sits on a lounge chair and stares at the ground. Valarie walks through a crowd of people than she stands by the railing, looking down at the water. Danielle walks off grabbing four bottles from people than she walks over to Valarie handing her the bottle. "Here"

Valarie takes the beer bottle and takes a sip out of it, she looks over at Danielle. "Don't let Ella and Sophia get a hold of the bottles" Danielle nods taking a sip out of the bottle. "So what do you want to do after the party" Valarie's shrugs and they talk and steal beers from people. Sophia and Ella walk up to Danielle and Valarie two hours later, watching them. "What are you guys doing" Valarie wraps her arm around Sophia. "Just living little sis" She slurs before she falls to the ground giggling.

Danielle nods and she laughs watching Valarie fall over. Ella frowns and tries to get Valarie to stand up. "Okay that's it we're going back to our room right now guys" Sophia helps Ella get Valarie up then they help them back to the room. "Stay and don't leave the room you guys didn't need to get drunk" Valarie looks at Ella and Sophia. "But the parties not over yet" Sophia crosses her arms. "Well it is for you guys" She walks back to the party with Ella.

Kendall and Carlos walk in front of Ella and Sophia holding a camera. "It would be very bad to have your dad see a video of Valarie and Danielle drunk right Carlos?" Carlos nods. "Yup but we won't show it if you stop threatening us and leave us alone for the rest of the week" Sophia frowns. "Well we could tell our dad you are blackmailing us" Kendall gets in Sophia's face. "You do that and we'll tell your dad the truth" Sophia pulls Ella away from Kendall and Carlos than she looks at Kendall. "Show our dad and that will be the last thing you do" She walks off with Ella.

Valarie stumbles onto the sky deck. Kendall hands Carlos the camera. "I have an idea" Sophia stands off the side with a camera. Kendall walks over and wraps his arms around Valarie's waist. "Hey how about we go to my room" Valarie giggles and lets Kendall pull her to his room. Ella walks over and sits on a lounge chair. "The nerve of those boys" Logan walks past her with a girl. Ella makes a face and crosses her arms, watching James flirt with a girl.

Sophia runs over to Ella almost tripping. "Omg you'll never guess what I caught of Kendall and Carlos" Ella looks at Sophia. "What" Sophia shows her the video. Ella stands up and narrows her eyes. "He's just taking it as a chance to get in her skirt" Sophia nods. "I know but we don't want to tell dad just yet" Ella storms off to get Valarie. Carlos grabs her arm stopping her. "You should know when to stop" Ella looks at Carlos. "Kendall just wants to get back at us by getting my sister pregnant did he ever think of how its going to effect him"

Ella pulls her arm away and she runs down the hallway. Carlos takes out the film and drops before smashing it under his foot. Ella storms through the door then she screams covering her eyes. "Get away from my sister I could tell my dad what you did to her" Kendall pulls on his clothes and looks at Ella. "Oh shut up we didn't go all the way" Sophia runs through the door to Valarie's side. "Okay you went too far this time Kendall we really mean it this time just stay away from us"

They walk out with Valarie after helping her with her clothes. Carlos peers in. "You went all the way didn't you" Kendall groans and punches the wall. "I didn't want to she came onto me after we got half way" Carlos sighs. "You better hope she don't get pregnant" Valarie runs into the bathroom and starts puking. "Ugh last time I get drunk" Ella and Sophia look at each other. "Well you kinda got caught with in the moment with Kendall" Valarie looks at them. "You mean I had" She makes a face. "OMG" She grabs a pillow and screams into it. Ella hugs Valarie as she sobs into the pillow.

Valarie hugs her knees and keeps sobbing. "Dad is gonna kill me" Ella rubs her back. "Shhh its ok Valarie" Sophia and Danielle watch them. Valarie cries herself to sleep. Ella stands up and picks up Valarie then she sets her on the bed. "Everything bad keeps happening to us" Kendall walks up to the girl's door and knocks. Sophia walks over and opens the door before slamming it in Kendall's face. Kendall knocks again. Sophia opens the door. "GET OUT OF HERE ASSHOLE" Kendall stops her from slamming the door again. "Wait I just wanted to say sorry and its half her fault she went all the way"

Sophia slaps him. "HERE'S AN IDEA YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED HER WAIT TILL OUR DAD FINDS OUT" She slams the door and looks at the others. "Lets get to bed" They nod and they change their clothes into their pajamas and lay down in bed falling asleep on the bed. Kendall walks into his room then he changes and goes to bed.

Come on people gotta tell us what ya think? Eh?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush Scott Fellows is the owner and creator lucky : YukkiKaname and BigTimeKitty

Author's note: We only own the OC me and Bigtimekitty teamed up to bring a fun entertaining story

Genres: Romance/Friendship/Action/Adventure/Suspense/Hurt/Humor

* * *

The next morning day three of the cruise as Kelly rounded up the boys with Gustavo and Griffin waiting for them Kendall had a huge lump in his throat scared of what Griffin had to say. As they walked in to the room there they saw the girls sitting there. "Good news everyone the cruise trip won't end for another week!" Griffin said. "WHAT!" They yelled in union. Kendall didn't make eye contact with any of girls.

"You heard me we are making more money with the boys and girls singing at the places we are stopping at and tonight it's the boys performance up on stage and I better have my socks knocked off my feet good day!" Griffin said. With that Griffin was gone as the girls shoved their way past the boys. The boys left after the girls and went to the sky deck. Carlos and Kendall went to Sophia and Ella who glared at him.

"What the hell do you want haven't you guys done enough damage to us?" Ella yelled. "I destroyed the tape so we won't get you in trouble with your dad if you leave us alone we will be good," Carlos said. "We didn't even have sex it was more like four play she is still a virgin," Kendall said. Ella glared at them holding a tape of her own and she smashed it. "We are even but you both stay away from us!" Sophia yelled.

Carlos and Kendall walked to their lounge chairs and sat down and sun bathed. As the girls were bitching at their waiters for bringing the wrong stuff to them "God we can't find any good service what a crock of shit," Ella complained. Ella couldn't help but to look over at James who was flirting with another girl his toned body showing the girl was giggling and flirting back. Ella rolled her eyes at the site but secretly was a little jealous.

Soon before they knew it the boys were performing on stage singing "Big Night" and "Til' I forget about you" The crowd was standing up dancing to their music and cheering once they finished "BTR BTR BTR," They chanted. The boys waved to their fans and got down off the stage. As they walked past the girls they went up to the sky deck they saw a couple hot girls up their they went to go impress them. Carlos went to the buffet bumping into Danielle.

"You know we really need to quit bumping into each other its getting really annoying," Carlos said. "You think?" Danielle said rolling her eyes. Carlos grabbed his food and went sitting down next to his buddies. Kendall sighed as he leaned against the railing wanting to be alone he was feeling guilt and just couldn't believe what he did. Valarie walked up to him and tapped the back of his shoulder. He turned around to face her.

"Look did we really go all the way?" Valarie asked. She looked down at her feet her heart thumping like she was running a marathon. "No you wanted to but I do have respect for myself and woman I am not a heartless ass hole you and your sisters think that I am, Why don't you just leave and my friends alone so sick of you guys being stuck up bitches!" Kendall said.

Valarie glared than slapped Kendall hard across the face "JERK!" She said crying. She ran off and went to the bathroom washing her face quickly. "Come on sis we are going to dance they even have open mic night," Sophia said. "Coming," Valarie said. As Sophia and Valarie came out onto the sky deck as everyone was partying and dancing.

James and a girl were dancing grinding on each other. Ella got sick of it she went and changed her outfit she came out wearing a short tank top that fit snug around her body showing 3 inches of her skin you can see her stomach and black booty shorts as she took the mic and started singing as her sisters joined the singing to "Don't cha" By the pussycat dolls. As Ella saw she got James attention as she danced seductively turning a lot of heads with the guys.

Once they finished Ella snapped her fingers and her sisters followed in suite and they went and danced with a crowd of people as James had a very uncomfortable tight feeling in his pants from that little show. The other boys were shocked at the dancing the girls just did. Soon James snapped out of it when he heard Ella scream at a guy who was touching her sides and she didn't like that.

As the sisters tried to break him away from Ella as the guy pinned Ella to the railing. James, Carlos, Kendall, and Logan came to the rescue. "Dude get off her!" James said. "I am going to teach her a lesson she shouldn't tease guys like that," The guy said licking his lips. James pushed the guy away from Ella. Who now was frightened and froze where she was soon James and the guy were throwing punches than what happened horrified everyone.

"Fine say goodbye to the Bitch!" He said. He pushed Ella off the railing as Ella fell into the darks of the ocean screaming. James growled and not thinking he got up on the railing and jumped in after Ella. "ELLA!" Her sisters yelled. "JAMES!" The boys said. The guy laughed as soon he was picked up by none other than Freight Train and thrown ten feet from where the boys and girls were. "MAN OVERBOARD," Everyone yelled.

Ella struggling to stay up above the water as James swam to her. "Hold on Ella!" James said. "I'm scared James," Ella admitted. James reaches her and he wraps his arms around her waist to keep her above water. Ella buries her face into his shoulder. "I'm sorry James." James sighs. "Don't worry Ella." Ella looks over at the boat. "I'm scared" James kisses the side of her head. "They'll come get us" James swims over not letting go of Ella then he grabs the life preserve. Ella clutches it and looks at James. "Why did you jump in after me when I have been so rude with you" James looks at her. "Cause I'm not that mean to leave you in the water alone" Ella nods then her eyes go wide as a wave comes and crashes into sending Ella her underwater.

James ducks underwater then he comes up looking around for Ella. "ELLA WHERE ARE YOU" James growls and keeps looking. Ella comes up and looks around, trying to spot James then she starts crying. "JAMES" James sighs still looking. "Damn it where are you Ella?" James turns and spots a small boat coming towards him. Valarie looks at James as they pull up next to him. "Where's Ella James?" James climbs onto the boat. "We got hit by a wave i lost sight of her" Valarie frowns. "Well we can't just leave her out here" Ella struggles to stay above her then she coughs up water and she looks around then she spots a boat. "JAMES I'M OVER HERE" She waves her arms the best she could.

James and Valarie look around trying to spot Ella. Kendall glances over at a spot then he turns not knowing that was Ella. Ella frowns and she keeps waving her arms. "JAMES" She gives up and watches the boat go by. "Ugh now what" James growls getting frustrated. "We can't leave her" Kendall looks at James. "Its been two hours dude she could be dead for all we know" Valarie gasps and hits Kendall. "Don't say that how hard could it be to spot Ella at night"

Kendall looks at Valarie. "I'm just saying could be ready if she is dead, and its very hard to find people in the dark" Valarie stares at Kendall tears slipping from her eyes. Kendall hugs Valarie then he pulls away before standing up and pulling his shoes and shirt off then he pulls his socks off looking at James. "If we have any chances to find her is to find her ourselves you joining or not" James jumps into the water followed by Kendall. Kendall looks at Valarie. "We won't come back till we find her plus we're close to land she might have made it to land by now so go look for her there" Valarie nods and the boats speeds off. Kendall swims off to look for Ella.

Logan and Carlos run down from the big boat with Danielle and Sophia then they stand on the dock watching the small boat come back. Valarie steps off the boat then she looks at Logan. "Hey if James and Kendall come back tell them I went to search along the water for Ella" Logan nods. "Okay " Valarie walks off. Kendall pulls himself out of the water. Logan helps James out of the water. James looks at Logan. "Any sign of her?" Logan shakes his head.

Kendall looks around. "Where did Valarie go" Logan looks at Kendall. "She's looking along the water trying to spot Ella" Kendall nods and sits on the edge of the dock. James sits next to him. Valarie walks along the beach staring out at the water. Ella glances around then she spots a small beach and swims over to it slowly getting hit by waves once in a while. Valarie sits down and watches the waves crash onto the beach. Ella finally makes it onto land then she crawls out of the water her body shaking from being cold then she falls to her side her body aching.

Valarie sits there not seeing Ella then she stands up and walks back to the boat. Kendall looks at Valarie as she walks up to them. "We should just wait till morning to find her it will be easier" Valarie nods wiping away her tears. Kendall wraps his arm around her and walks onto the boat with the others. Valarie pulls Kendall to her room and locks everyone else out. "You can stay in here tonight besides I want you to stay with me" Kendall nods and they lay on the bed falling asleep.

James and Carlos walk to their room with Danielle. Logan walks to his and Kendall's room with Sophia. Sophia lays down on a bed and falls asleep quickly. Danielle walks through the door laying on Carlos's bed. Carlos lays next to Danielle. James lays down on his bed staring at the ceiling a few tears escaping his eyes then he lays on his side going to bed for the night. Valarie sits up not being able to sleep and she starts crying. Kendall rolls over than he sits up and hugs Valarie. "Shhh we'll find her don't worry we won't leave here without her your dad won't let that happen" Valarie nods and she falls back to sleep with Kendall.

* * *

So What you all think? Next chapter to be up soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush Scott Fellows is the owner and creator lucky : YukkiKaname and BigTimeKitty**

**Author's note: We only own the OC me and Bigtimekitty teamed up to bring a fun entertaining story**

**Genres: Romance/Friendship/Action/Adventure/Suspense/Hurt/Humor**

* * *

James started tossing and turning for a couple hours than he shot up and got on his swim trunks as Carlos looked up at him using his elbow as support. Danielle was fast asleep clinging to Carlos. "Where are you going man?" Carlos asked. James looked at him. "I am going to find Ella I won't leave her out there all alone in the cold plus the boat has stopped for just today it will move in the morning if we don't find her now so I'm going man," James said.

"But what if you don't find her?" Carlos asked. "Dude I will find her!" James said. James left the room and went outside to the side deck. Soon he saw Carlos, Logan, Sophia and Danielle come running at him "It's way to dark out and what if you get lost or something!" Sophia said. James looked annoyed now. "I am going to find Ella even if the boat leaves me behind she will be found I promised her I wouldn't leave her side," James said. Soon Kendall and Valarie show up "James be smart about this man just wait in the morning," Kendall said.

James didn't listen to anyone anymore he jumped in hearing his friends yelling his name as he swam to where the island would be in hoping to find her. He swam hard as soon before he knew it he was hit by wave after wave as he came up gasping for air but that didn't stop him. He soon arrived to the small island he walked up the beach. "Ella!" James called out over and over. Ella who was freezing leaning against a tree she soon heard the voice she wanted to hear. "J - J - James?" Ella asked. "Ella!" James said he ran to her embracing her. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" James asked. Ella tried to be strong but that didn't happen.

She sobbed into his arms hugging him tightly. "I was so scared that you guys would have left me!" Ella said. James made her look at him. "I would have never let that happen and neither would your father," James said. Soon Ella and James looked deep into each others eyes and than they kissed for the first time it was a sweet and innocent kiss. Ella couldn't help but to feel butterflies in her stomach. "How did you get to me?" Ella asked. "I swam," James said. Ella couldn't believe it.

"We have to swim back," James said. "But I don't want to! I am not the greatest swimmer James," Ella said. James looked at her and kissed her again. "We will get back to the boat together I am not leaving you behind I promise you that now," James said. Ella nodded as they went to walk into the ocean to swim towards the boat a wave knocked both them down. James helped Ella up as they went back into the ocean swimming they didn't have to go far when they saw the small boat coming towards them.

James pulled Ella close to him keeping her up above water. "There they are!" Logan said. Ella waved towards them as their eyes widen in fear when a big wave was heading their way. "Shit! Get her up first hurry!" James said. Kendall and Logan grabbed Ella and helped her up as the wave hit pushing them towards the boat and James went under. "JAMES! JAMES!" Ella screamed. Logan held Ella tightly. James was knocked out he had hit his head on the side of the boat.

They searched for James now who was now floating unconscious in the ocean. Soon Ella screamed bloody murder seeing James face down in the ocean. Kendall jumped in and swam to his best friend as he grabbed James and got him to the boat with Logan's help. As the went to the big boat they had woken up Freight train as he helped them all up. James was still out cold laying on the floor. Ella was kneeling next to him. "James wake up please?" Ella said.

James wasn't breathing he swallowed to much water. "He's not breathing!" Ella screamed. Logan was on his knees "Breath into his mouth when I tell you too," Logan said. Logan started CPR and told Ella when to breath into James mouth. Soon James coughing up the access water opening his eyes groggily he saw Ella and his friends surround him. "JAMES!" Ella cried out.

Ella sits there staring at James. James holds his arms out to Ella. "Ella" He whispers as he holds her close to him. Ella kisses James cheek. "It's ok James you are going to be okay" James let's go of Ella and struggles to sit up. Ella helps him then she wraps her arms around him laying her head on his shoulder. James stands up and picks up Ella. Logan stands up with them. "Dude you shouldn't be up" James ignores Logan walks to his room. Ella peers over James shoulder and waves bye to the others.

James shuts the door and sets Ella down. Ella looks at James than she leads him over to the bed and she sits down. James lays by her and smiles up at her. Ella smiles back. "You can sleep if you want too" James pulls Ella down holding her in his arms before falling asleep. Ella cuddles up to him and watches him sleep. Carlos walks down the hallway holding a corn dog. Danielle walks past Carlos then she stops and walks up to him stealing his corn dog. "Thanks I love corn dogs" Carlos frowns and looks at Danielle. "Hey that was mine" Danielle giggles and skips off down the hallway.

Carlos follows her. "Hey give me my corn dog back" Danielle takes off running with Carlos chasing after her. Logan walks out of his room and walks to the sky deck. Camille runs over and tackles Logan. "LOGAN" Logan groans then he looks up at Camille. "Camille" Camille smiles and stands up helping Logan up. "I thought since you were going to be on a cruise that I would come too" Sophia walks over and hugs Logan's arm smirking. "Logie I'm bored"

Camille looks at Sophia then she jerks her away from Logan slapping her across the face. "Get away from him" Sophia raises her hand to slap her back. Logan grabs Sophia's arm then he looks at Camille. "She's not my girlfriend and last time I checked we broke up" Camille storms off. Sophia rubs her cheek then she runs off to her room crying. Valarie walks onto the sky deck her hair a lighter blonde with the brown highlights gone and wearing a dark pink tank top with a black skirt and bright orange flip flops. Kendall walks to the sky deck than he looks at Valarie. Valarie walks over and giggles seeing Kendall stare at her.

Kendall looks up and down at her. "What did you do to your hair?" Valarie frowns. "You don't like it" Kendall shakes his head. "No I love it" Valarie kisses his cheek then she pulls him over to the railing. "Thanks for trying to find my sister" She looks at him. "I'll tell my dad to tell Gustavo to lighten up on you and give you more breaks" Kendall smiles at her. "Its no problem and thanks we could use that" Valarie smiles and wraps her arms arm his arm. "Then I'll talk to my dad about it"

Danielle runs past Kendall and Valarie holding a corn dog. Carlos runs by chasing Danielle. "GIVE IT BACK" Valarie starts laughing watching Danielle and Carlos fight over the corn dog. Kendall smirks and walks over grabbing the corn dog and holding it above his head. "Okay little kids lets stop I have an idea and it involves us Logan and Sophia" Carlos and Danielle look at Kendall. "We're listening" Kendall sits at a table with them. "Well we need Logan to cook for us cause if we have Carlos cook he'll burn down the boat"

Logan and Sophia walk onto the sky deck. Valarie runs over and pulls Logan and Sophia over to the table. Kendall looks at Logan. "You want to help us give Ella and James a romantic date" Logan sits down. "And how do I fit into is" Kendall looks at him. "Your going to cook the food" Logan nods. Carlos looks at Kendall. "What I am going to do" Kendall looks at Carlos. "Uh you and Danielle can go get them when we're ready" Carlos nods. Sophia raises her hand. "I'll serve them"

Kendall shrugs. "Then I'll set up everything else" Logan runs off to sneak into the kitchen. Carlos and Danielle walk off. Valarie looks at Kendall. "I'll help you with setting things up" Kendall nods and they walk off to get the stuff for tonight.

* * *

Next chapter to come soon


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush Scott Fellows is the owner and creator lucky : YukkiKaname and BigTimeKitty**

**Author's note: We only own our own characters, me and Bigtimekitty teamed up to bring a fun entertaining story**

**Genres: Romance/Friendship/Action/Adventure/Suspense/Hurt/Humor**

* * *

James soon bolts up waking Ella up in the process he runs to the bathroom throws up a couple times. James feeling dizzy a bit. "James are you okay do I need to get the doctor on board?" Ella asked. James shook his head no. "I am fine don't worry," James said. Ella nodded as they went to lay back down Ella snuggled close to James body as he placed his arms around her waist protectively.

Kendall and Valarie were hustling and bustling getting things ready for James and Ella's romantic date as they got music to play in the background. "Carlos, Danielle go get them it's ready," Kendall said. Carlos and Danielle nodded as they took off running down to get James and Ella. Logan was finishing up the finishing touches on his food that he made soon he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked over at Camille.

"What do you want Camille?" Logan asked. Camille turned him so he was facing her. "Why are you with her?" Camille complained. "I am not with anyone right now and we broke up you cheated on me remember you kissed James," Logan said. Camille grew mad "Than why did you like our kiss!" Camille said. Soon Camille grabbed him and kissed him had when Sophia walked in she gasped.

Sophia grabbed Camille by the hair and shoved her out the kitchen and looked at Logan "HOW DARE YOU!" Sophia yelled. "I didn't do anything and why are you getting so mad at me! We aren't dating Camille is just an ex and me and you are not even dating!" Logan exclaimed. Kendall walked in "Okay enough both of you our focus is on James and Ella now," Kendall said. Sophia and Logan nodded as Logan hugged Sophia and kissed her temple.

Carlos and Danielle had made them strip and change and than blindfolded James and Ella and took them up at the sky deck. "What is going on?" Ella asked. "You will see," Danielle said. "Take them off," Kendall said. James and Ella took them off and than they saw the sky deck set so beautifully "What's this?" James asked. "Your date have a nice one Sophia will be your waitress and music is playing in the background as Chief Logan has made a fabulous meal for you two," Kendall said.

"Thank you guys," Ella said. James took Ella's hand and led her to her chair pulling it out as she sat in the chair he pushed her in than sat down himself down as Ella blushed a bit. Soon Sophia brought out their drinks and their salads. "Your starting course," Sophia said, "When you are done just ring the bell and I will bring you your dinner." Ella and James nodded thanking Sophia. "This is really nice of them," Ella said. James nodded he still was feeling dizzy.

As they talked getting to know each other laughing as James told him one time Gustavo getting stuck in the swirl slide. As Ella rung the bell Sophia came with dinner. Carlos, Danielle, Valarie, and Kendall were watching them from afar "They look like they are having a wonderful time," Valarie said. They agreed as they watched James stand up and take Ella's hand to lead her on the dance floor. The song "Never had a dream come true" by S Club 7 played. (A/N: check it on you tube it is good song)

James and Ella kissed softly as their bodies were close dancing. "You are way to nice to me James when I was such a bitch," Ella said. "I like my girls a little on the bitchy side and a challenge," James said. Flashing his famous smile. James and Ella danced to another sung as he spun her around soon his vision was becoming real blurry as Logan was stepping out helping Sophia with desert that's when it happened. James collapsed to the floor.

Ella screamed "JAMES! JAMES!" Ella said. Soon the boys and girls were surrounding them. Logan put his fingers on James wrist and neck to feel his pulse. "He's okay he just passed out," Logan said. Ella had tears falling down her cheeks. "James," She whispered. As Carlos picked James up and carried James to the room. He laid James down on his bed as Ella sat next to James bed holding his hand tears silently falling down her cheeks. James should have listened to Logan the first time. It was three hours before James woke up.

James wiped the tears that fell from Ella's face "Shh no more tears," James whispered. Ella pushes his hand away then she buries her face into his chest crying. James wraps his arms and he rocks her back and forth. "Shh its okay" Ella pulls away and looks at him. "Its not ok James" She stands up and walks out shutting the door behind her. James sits up and watches her leave then he sighs. Sophia walks onto the sky deck. Camille walks up to Sophia. "Stay away from Logan or your going to have problems" Sophia looks at Camille. "Your just a jealous ex bitch that and Logan doesn't want you back so just back off"

Camille slaps her hard across the face. "Your just jealous cause Logan might take me back" Sophia goes to slap her. Valarie walks up. "Hey bitch leave my sister alone and I can make sure Logan doesn't take you back by telling him you are threatening Sophia" Valarie pushes Camille to the ground then she kneels by her. "Don't mess with me" She walks away with Sophia. Ella stands by the railing staring out at the water. James walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her from behind.

Danielle walks out of her room, then she jumps seeing Carlos. "Jeez Carlos were you spying on me" Carlos grabs her hand and drags her too his room. "I want to show you something" Danielle blinks and walks into Carlos room then she out a yelp as a dog tackles her to the ground. "CARLOS GET THIS DOG OFF ME" She sneezes before squirming. Carlos tries to pull the dog off her. Danielle shoves the dog off her and narrows her eyes. "Why do you have a dog" She sneezes again before storming out of the room.

Carlos runs after making sure to shut the door. Danielle runs over to Ella and James scratching her arms and sneezing. "Ella help now" Ella turns to Danielle and gasps then she pulls her to their room quickly. Danielle walks through their door. Ella grabs a shot and gives it to Danielle. Danielle gives herself the shot then she sits on the bed crossing her arms. Valarie and Sophia run through the door. "What happened to Danielle? James said she was scratching and sneezing really bad"

Danielle looks at them. "Carlos wanted to show me something and then a dog tackled me" Valarie narrows her eyes then her Ella and Sophia storm out of the room to find Carlos. James and Kendall watch the girls storm out of the room then they peer into the room confused. Danielle waves at them then she walks over and shuts the door.

* * *

Uh oh this can't be good for Carlos.. Better run Carlos and is Camille brave enough to put up a fight with the four snobby girls? Find out and read next chapter soon to come


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush Scott Fellows is the owner and creator lucky : YukkiKaname and BigTimeKitty**

**Author's note: We only own our own characters, me and Bigtimekitty teamed up to bring a fun entertaining story**

**Genres: Romance/Friendship/Action/Adventure/Suspense/Hurt/Humor**

* * *

Ella, Valarie, and Sophia stops Carlos in the hallway "WHAT THE HELL!" Ella yelled. "Why do you have a fucking doing in your room?" Valarie asked. "I found him he was lost and lonely," Carlos said, "Is Danielle okay?" They glared at him and Sophia slapped him than stomped on his foot. "SHE IS ALLERGIC TO DOGS!" Ella yelled. "I didn't know that!" Carlos said. "Get rid of the mutt and until you do we are not talking to you or the other boys," Valarie said.

Kendall and James were just walking towards them when they heard that. "What that's not fair," James said. "Maybe your friend shouldn't have brought a dog into your room," Ella said. The three shoved past the boys leaving the boys speechless and than they turned over to Carlos and glared at him "DUDE!" They yelled. Carlos frowned "Dudes! Danielle never told me she was allergic to dogs, I'm going to find his owner now," Carlos said. When Carlos entered the room the puppy was tearing up James boxers and shoes.

"DUDE! MY SHOES AND BOXERS!" James yelled. Carlos got the dog out of the room quickly and went to find his owners. James fuming at the site he couldn't believe it as cleaned up the mess and threw away his good sneakers and boxers grumbling and fuming about it. As Kendall and Logan joined James and Carlos room. "Dude tell me you are lying," Logan said. "No thanks to Carlos we can't see the girls till the dog is officially gone and out of site," James said.

Logan sighed heavily and threw his hands up in defeat as he walked up to the sky deck he went to the railing and watched the waves pass by. Soon he felt someone grip his arm turning him around and kissing him hard. He actually leaned into the kiss and started kissing back till they broke the kiss and saw it was Camille "I knew you still liked me," Camille smirked. "CAMILLE!" Logan yelled. Sophia had just walked up to the sky deck with Valarie and Danielle when they saw Camille and Logan together.

Sophia glared and she grabbed Camille and pushed her far away from Logan. "I TOLD YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Sophia said. Camille went to charge at Sophia but Danielle and Valarie stopped her. Logan looked shocked. "If he is so over me than why did he like the kiss," Camille said. Sophia gasped and looked at Logan shocked she took off running to hide the oncoming tears as Danielle gave Camille an upper cut.

Camille fell holding her face. Logan couldn't move he stood in shock and disbelief till he was snapped out of it by Valarie "I hope your happy you just crushed my sisters heart!" Valarie snapped. They took off to find Sophia. As James walked on the sky deck seeing Logan. "Dude you okay?" James asked. "Camille kissed me and I kissed her back and I think I might be having feelings for Camille again but I really like Sophia a lot," Logan said. "Dude you got a lot to think about," James said.

Logan nodded as he walked away he knew he had to make it up to Sophia. He quickly came up with an idea as he got the guys together and made Kelly bring the girls to see the stage soon. The boys dressed up in nice white pants and light blue button up shirts. Soon they sung "Worldwide" as when it was Logan's turn to sing his part he walked to Sophia and held her hand singing to her. Sophia blushed deeply as he let go of her hand and they started to sing again.

Once they finished their song the four girls got up and hugged the boys. Logan looked deep into Sophia's eyes and than they shared their first kiss with everyone. Once they broke the kiss both their hearts were racing like crazy as they smiled and kissed again. Leaving a pissed off Camille running away from the scene. The boys smiled giving each other slaps and high fives. "Forgive me?" Logan asked. Sophia nodded as the boys and the girls sat on the sky deck.

Griffin walked over and Danielle stands up and walks over to her dad. Valarie follows her. Kendall and Carlos watch them as they talk to their dad. Carlos stands up and rushes to his room after seeing their dad glare at him. Danielle turns and runs after Carlos. Kendall stands up and walks over to Valarie as Griffin walks off. Valarie looks at Kendall then she steps back. "Um I have to go now" She turns to Sophia and Ella. "Guys lets go get Danielle then go to our room" Sophia slips from Logan and walks over to Valarie. Ella breaks away from James and follows her sisters to go get Danielle.

Valarie walks in holding a crying Sophia in her arms. Sophia clings to Valarie's shirt crying into her shoulder. Ella and Danielle follow Valarie in. "Its not fair Valarie we shouldn't be punished for something Carlos did to Danielle." Danielle slaps Ella's arm. "Dad doesn't want that to happen again if that dog got near my mouth I could have died" Ella glares at Danielle. "Well its not my fault you went into the room" Danielle slaps her across the face. "Don't go blaming me for what Carlos did" Ella shoves her to the ground. "Maybe I should blame you Carlos messed up with you and now we can't go anywhere near the boys"

Valarie walks back and pushes Ella away. "Stop fucking fighting its not any ones fault expect Carlos and we need to find a way to see them without dad seeing us" Ella looks at her. "Why should I listen to you? you didn't even want to be with Kendall" Valarie glares at Ella. "You don't shut your mouth or your going overboard again" Ella glares back then she storms out of the room. Sophia watches them from the bed sobbing harder then she was earlier. Danielle walks out of the room tears escaping from her eyes. Valarie walks out of the room. Sophia lays on her side hugging a pillow before crying herself to sleep.

Valarie walks by Kendall ignoring the looks he was giving her. Kendall grabs her by the waist and pulls her back. "What did I do this time Valarie?" Valarie turns to Kendall. "Why don't you go and ask Carlos you and your friends need to stay away from us" She pushes away and quickly walks off. Kendall punches the wall then he walks off to find the others before he goes to find Carlos. Carlos jumps up and tries to make a quick dash for it. James steps in the way and grabs Carlos's arms. "What the hell did you do Carlos?" Carlos struggles to get away. "I don't no what your talking about James."

James frowns and moves closer to the railing pulling Carlos with him. "You don't tell us what you did your going overboard" Carlos struggles harder. "Dude let me go already" Kendall walks over to Carlos. "Just tell us what the hell you did" Carlos breaks free from James and runs off. Kendall groans and sits down. "Ugh I hate him so much right now" James sits by Kendall. "We'll get him later dude" Kendall looks at James then he stands up and walks off. James stands up and walks to his room. Sophia walks out of her room mascara smudged down her cheeks.

Logan walks past her trying to ignore the feeling to go over and make her feel better. Sophia starts crying again as she sees Logan walk past her then she runs to the sky deck. Valarie runs over and wraps her arms around Sophia protectively. "Aw shh Sophia its okay we'll get through this I promise you" Sophia sobs clinging to Valarie's shirt. "I want Logan back" Valarie hugs her tighter. "I know I want Kendall back we all want the boys back but right now that's not going to happen till dad can learn to let his little girls grow up and take care of themselves" Sophia sobs harder wrapping her arms around Valarie. Valarie picks her up and sits on a lounge chair and rocks Sophia back and froth. Sophia looks up at Valarie. "But what about Ella and Danielle they hate each others guts right now" Valarie kisses her forehead. "They're just having a hard time getting over the fact that they just lost their boyfriend's" Sophia nods and she lays her head on Valarie's shoulder staying quiet. Carlos walks onto the sky deck staring at his feet.

Danielle walks onto the sky deck and sits on a lounge chair by Valarie. Ella runs over and on the lounge chair by Danielle then she hugs her sobbing. "I'm sorry Danielle I'm just upset that we lost our boyfriends" Danielle hugs her back and rubs her back. "Its okay I understand" She stands up and helps Ella up. Valarie stands up slowly holding Sophia close to her then she walks back to the room to get ready for bed. Ella and Danielle follow her then they walk into their room to get ready for bed. Valarie lays Sophia on a bed then she climbs in by Sophia holding her close. Danielle and Ella change then they climb into bed soon to fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush Scott Fellows is the owner and creator lucky : YukkiKaname and BigTimeKitty**

**Author's note: We only own our own characters, me and Bigtimekitty teamed up to bring a fun entertaining story**

**Genres: Romance/Friendship/Action/Adventure/Suspense/Hurt/Humor**

* * *

Carlos quietly snuck into his and James room and he turned the light on and jumped five feet in the air and there sat the other boys glaring at Carlos. "I didn't do it!" Carlos said. Logan shut the door and locked it than stood there so Carlos couldn't go running. "It's that damn dog you found isn't it that's why we can't see our girls!" James said. Carlos looked down knowing James was right.

Kendall got up and threw Carlos across the room. "DAMN IT CARLOS YOU FUCKED UP! You better fix this because if I can't see Valarie anymore I be sleeping with one eye open!" Kendall said. Kendall unlocked the door and left slamming the door. Logan glared "And you know how hard it is to see in Sophia's eyes her heart breaking each time we walk past each other?" Logan asked. "I didn't know guys I am sorry!" Carlos said.

"MAKE THINGS RIGHT NOW!" James said. Soon James and Logan walked out of the room leaving a hurt and guilty he sighed laying on his bed. Logan was on the sky deck leaning against the railing he sighed softly he was hurting himself he just poured his heart out earlier today and now he can't see his girl he wanted to make it official tonight but that didn't happen.

Soon a voice cleared Logan looked and saw Camille standing their in a very sexy black dress she looked at him with sad eyes. "Camille please don't," Logan said. Camille hugged him. "Please just one last kiss and that will be it I promise you," Camille said. Logan sighed and nodded as he and Camille and he kissed as it deepened before he could react he saw a flash than Camille pulled away and smirked. "Now if you don't want Sophia to see that picture I will do whatever I say," Camille said.

Logan freaked "CAMILLE WHAT THE FUCK REALLY ARE YOU THAT JEALOUS OF HER YOU HAD TO RESORT TO BLACKMAILING ME WOW CAMILLE YOU'RE A BITCH," Logan yelled. He shoved his way past Camille and went to Kendall and James. "I am so fucked!" Logan said. "What's wrong man?" Kendall asked. "Camille just blackmailed me she has of me and her kissing on the boat and she's going to give it Sophia if I don't listen to her," Logan said.

"Dude that sucks what you going to do about it?" James asked. "I don't fucking know!" Logan said. Logan was in a total panic. "We will think of something," Kendall said. Trying to reassure his friend but they all know Camille was matched up with Kendall's on scheming minds. They went to Kendall and Logan's room and went to bed for the night.

The next morning it was horrible as the girls woke up got dressed and ready to try to talk to their father into letting them talk to the boys. It was day ten on the trip and they only had four days left of the cruise before they went their separate ways with the boys. They saw Carlos talking to Griffin groveling to him trying to get him to lighten up on everyone.

"You almost could have killed my daughter what makes you think I should let you and your boys see my daughters," Griffin said. "Because daddy I never told him I was highly allergic to dogs it isn't his fault and it isn't fair that your punishing all them due to my stupidity," Danielle said. Griffin looked at his daughters. "Plus daddy they came to save me when I was thrown overboard," Ella said. "Okay than Danielle your grounded for the rest of this trip," Griffin said.

The girls smiled "So does that mean we can see the boys again?" Ella asked. Griffin nodded "Yes but you all have curfews now after 6 o'clock you girls are to go to your rooms and no if's or buts about it," Griffin said. The girls nodded as Danielle hugged Carlos and than went to her room. Ella ran around searching for James she soon saw him on the sky deck. "JAMES!" Ella yelled. She ran and jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around him when he caught her.

Sophia had gotten a text to meet someone on the ground level she went there and they handed her an envelope and she opened it to see the picture of Logan and Camille kissing her heart shattered into a million pieces. She ran up to the sky deck with the picture seeing Logan she punched him in the jaw knocking him to the ground. "YOU ASSHOLE! I HATE YOU! YOU WERE NEVER OVER HER!" Sophia yelled.

"Sophia let me explain!" Logan said. "NO!" Sophia yelled. Soon before she knew it her world went black as she started to fall Logan caught her. "Sophia!" Logan yelled. Sophia lays in Logan's arms not moving. Logan picks her up and carries her to his and Kendall's room. Logan pushes the door open then he lays Sophia on his bed than he goes to get a water bottle and a small towel. Logan pours water on the towel then he lays it on Sophia's forehead. Sophia opens her eyes slowly then she sits by quickly and glares at Logan.

Logan looks at Sophia. "I'm sorry Sophia can't you explain the picture" Sophia stands up wobbling a bit. "You done enough I'm leaving" Logan wraps his arms around her waist. "Don't leave" Sophia looks at him. "Let go Logan." Logan shakes his head. "Not till I can explain" She tries to push him away. "You don't let go you'll regret and your friends will hate you for getting them fired and for making them lose their girlfriends" Logan drops his arms. "Fine" Sophia turns and walks of the room. Valarie and Kendall sit on a lounge chair cuddling together. Valarie looks up at Kendall. "So what do you want to do"

Kendall shrugs and wraps his arms around Valarie. "Whatever you want to do" Valarie shrugs and lays her head on his chest. Logan walks down the hallway to the sky deck. Camille walks over to Logan. "Hey Logan you want to hang out" Logan looks at Camille then shrugs. Camille smiles and walks to the sky deck with Logan then she wraps her arm around him. Valarie looks over at Logan and Camille then she squirms. "Let go Kendall Logan's going to regret leaving my sister" Kendall tightens his grip. "Whoa Valarie you don't know if he left her or not calm down"

Valarie tries to break free. "Let go Kendall!" Kendall stands up and throws Valarie over his shoulder. "No" Logan looks over at Kendall and Valarie. Kendall glares at Logan then he walks over to him. "Tell me your not with Camille if you are I'm going to release Valarie on you" Logan looks at Kendall. "Yea I am Sophia doesn't want to be anywhere near me so me and Camille are together now" Kendall frowns and sets Valarie down. "Go for it Valarie and don't show him any mercy" Valarie glares at Logan. "You better run asshole" Logan lets go of Camille and takes off running. Valarie chases after him.

Kendall turns to Camille. "Haven't you cause enough trouble bitch" Camille looks at Kendall. "He was mine first not that sluts" Danielle and Ella appear beside Kendall. "What did you call our sister" Camille glares at them. "A slut" Ella walks over and punches hard her across the face. "Bitch" She kicks Camille's side after she fell over. "Don't mess with us" Kendall walks over and picks up Ella by her waist. "Okay Ella don't kill her" Logan stops and turns to Valarie. Valarie runs into Logan. Logan pushes her away then he punches her without thinking. Valarie falls to the ground holding her now bleeding nose.

Valarie stands up and walks to her room to clean up her nose before she goes back to Kendall. James and Carlos try to stop their girlfriends from killing Camille. "Please stop Ella she's had enough" Kendall helps Camille up then he helps her back to her room. Danielle struggles in Carlos's arms. "Let go Carlos I mean it" Ella tries to break free from James. "Let me go James!" James shakes his head then he picks her up carrying her to his room. Carlos follows with Danielle in his arms. Sophia lays on her bed asleep as Valarie walks in and straight to the cleans the blood off her nose and face ignoring the blood on her hands then she looks at the bruise that is slowly showing on her nose. Sophia rolls over hugging a pillow. Valarie walks out of the room and goes to find Kendall forgetting about the blood on her hands. Logan walks to the sky deck sitting on a lounge chair. Valarie spots Kendall walking towards her then she squeaks as he grabs her hands looking angry. Kendall looks at Valarie and….

* * *

Uh oh TBC what will Kendall do when he finds out what Logan did. Is this the end of BTR's friendship as we know it? Is Sophia and Logan going to get back together? Find out Next time in Big Time Troubling Cruise!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush Scott Fellows is the owner and creator lucky : YukkiKaname and BigTimeKitty**

**Author's note: We only own our own characters, me and Bigtimekitty teamed up to bring a fun entertaining story**

**Genres: Romance/Friendship/Action/Adventure/Suspense/Hurt/Humor**

* * *

"What the hell happened to you?" Kendall demanded. Valarie trying to take her hands away. "Logan punched me and gave me a bloody nose," Valarie said. Kendall's face went pure red in anger and he stormed towards finding Logan once he found Logan. Logan's eyes widen he ran for it as Kendall chased him soon Logan was cornered and Kendall grabbed him by the shirt collar and lifted Logan off the ground "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Kendall yelled.

"I I didn't mean to man it just happened I wasn't thinking my head wasn't clear with Camille blackmailed me and Sophia hating me my head is unclear and I really didn't mean to punch her in the face I am seriously sorry about it!" Logan said. Logan fearing for his life. Valarie had walked up hearing what Logan said. "She is blackmailed you?" Valarie asked. Logan nodded. Kendall dropped Logan to the ground.

"I am so sorry Valarie I didn't mean to do it I am sorry," Logan said tears falling down his face. Valarie was steamed and now she was off to find Camille as Kendall went after Valarie as Sophia was out on the sky deck with her sisters snuggling up to Mercedes who held her protectively. Valarie saw Camille who was trying to clean the wound she was inflicted by Ella and Danielle.

James and Carlos were on the sky deck with their girls. Valarie storming by they watched as she punched Camille in the jaw. "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU STUPID BITCH!" Valarie yelled. Camille held her jaw as Kendall swooped in and grabbed Valarie by the waist and pulled her back as Sophia, Ella, Danielle, and Mercedes walked up to Kendall and Valarie. "IT IS YOUR FAULT THAT YOU HURT MY SISTER YOU ARE THE REASON HER HEARTS BROKEN!" Valarie yelled. She struggled hard against Kendall.

Logan looked at the ground he could feel tears threatening to come. "Valarie what you talking about?" Sophia asked. "She had blackmailed him to hurt you she forced herself on him to so she could break your heart and she succeed!" Valarie said. Sophia got mad and she attacked Camille as they fought rolling around soon before they knew it Camille pushed Sophia she went to fall into the deep end of the pool but Logan grabbed Sophia and pushed her out of the way.

But Logan ended up hitting the edge of the pool knocking him out. "LOGAN!" Sophia screamed. Ella punched Camille in the eye. As they all ran to the pool Kendall and James pulled Logan out of the pool as Valarie checked his pulse. "It's weak, we need to get him help," Valarie said. They nodded "Don't move him we don't know if he has other injuries," Sophia said. James, and Carlos ran to find a doctor as a nurse on vacation ran over to check on Logan.

"What's his name?" She asked. "Logan," Kendall said. Sophia held Logan's hand tears falling. "Logan can you hear me if you can hear me please open your eyes or squeeze the girls hand," The nurse said. Logan squeezed Sophia's hand. "He squeezed it," Sophia said. The doctor came running with a few paramedics on board and they grabbed a board and carefully put Logan on the board and carried him to the infirmary.

Everyone was waiting outside as Camille who was black and blue walked to them. "I'm so sorry I will leave you and Logan alone I was jealous of you hanging on him he actually looked happy like he did when me and him first dated I will be out of your site for good just tell Logan I am sorry," Camille said. Sophia nodded as they waited for three hours soon the nurse came out "He's asking for Sophia he's stable for now but we asked the captain to make it to a shore line he needs more medical treatment," The nurse said.

They nodded as Sophia walked in and went to Logan who was struggling to keep his eyes open he had an oxygen mask on his face to help him breathe for now. Sophia sat next to him grabbing his hand "Your such an idiot now look what you did just for me why?" Sophia asked. Logan looked at her "Because I love you Sophia I haven't felt this way before with someone not even with Camille have I felt this strong for someone," Logan said. Sophia started to tear up. "Oh Logan," Sophia said.

Logan caught the tears that fell from her cheeks and he took off his oxygen mask to kiss Sophia as they kissed it deepened a bit. Than Logan laid back down and put the oxygen mask on and he fell asleep. Sophia kissed his forehead and went to the others she looked at her sisters and the boys blushing a bit. "What happened in there?" Ella asked. "Logan said the three letter words to me," Sophia said. Her sister squealed and hugged her.

Kendall and James smiled as Carlos looked confused "Dude he said I love you to her," James said. "Ooooh," Carlos said. Sophia hugged Ella and them as soon James picked up Ella swooping her away. Ella squealed when he picked her up as he closed his and Carlos room he locked the door and he laid Ella down on his bed and crawled onto of her and they started kissing deeply not going any further than making out.

Valarie kisses Kendall's cheek. "I'm going to go to the sky deck if you need me" She walks off. Kendall nods watching Valarie walk off. Camille and a blonde girl walk up to Valarie. Camille walks past Valarie whispering in her ear. "I'm sorry" Valarie blinks then she yelps hitting the ground after the blonde girl punched her. Camille watches them from the buffet. Valarie glares up at the girl. "What the hell" The girl glares back. "Your the reason my bf broke up with me" Valarie goes to stand up but gets kicked back to the ground. "I don't know what your talking about I don't even think I know your boyfriend"

The girl kicks Valarie again. "He's your boyfriend and I'm going to take him back" Valarie rolls on the ground after being kicked again then she curls up tears springing from her eyes. "Okay fine you can have him just stop kicking me" Camille walks over. "Jo stop it she's had enough" Jo looks at Valarie then she follows Camille off the sky deck. Valarie struggles to stand up then she lifts her shirt seeing bruises form on her side. Kendall walks to the sky deck looking around for Valarie. Valarie pulls her shirt down then she storms off pasting Kendall and ignoring his calls to her.

Kendall frowns and goes to follow her but sees Camille standing off to the side with Jo. Jo smiles at Kendall then she walks off with Camille. Valarie walks into her room and locks the door before she sits in a corner then she starts sobbing. Kendall walks to Valarie's room and tries to open the door. "Valarie open the door what's wrong" Valarie glares at the door. "GO AWAY AND GO BACK TO THE SLUT THAT WANTS YOU AND JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE" Kendall sighs. "Come on Valarie open the door and tell me what's wrong"

Valarie grabs her hairbrush and chucks it the door. "LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE ALREADY I JUST WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE" Kendall walks away from the door heading to his and Logan's room then he slams the door before he locks it. Valarie curls up in the corner and lays there sobbing. Ella and Sophia walk to the room and try to walk in then Ella knocks. "Valarie you in there" Valarie looks at the door. "I'm in here and your not coming in here" Ella frowns. "Ahh Valarie come on what happened" Valarie ignores them and lays there curled up.

Ella keeps trying to open the door. "Valarie I swear open this door or I'll go get dad and you'll get in even more trouble" Sophia helps Ella to open the door. Ella kicks the door. "VALARIE OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR" Valarie glares at the door. "LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE ELLA I MEAN IT" Ella walks off with Sophia to find their dad.

Danielle runs through the sky deck giggling then she squeals as Carlos tackles her into the pool. Carlos comes up laughing. Danielle comes up and spits out some water then she looks at Carlos wrapping her arms around his neck. "Now I'm all wet" Carlos grins. "Awww come on you look good when your all wet" Danielle rolls her eyes and gets out of the pool. Carlos follows her getting two towels for them then he hands Danielle one. Danielle kisses his cheek then she takes it drying off her hair.

Carlos smiles and they walk over and cuddle on a lounge chair watching people walk by and swim. Carlos wraps his arms around her. Danielle smiles and cuddles up to Carlos. James walks to the sky deck then he walk over and sit by Carlos and Danielle. Carlos looks over at James. "Where's Ella" James shrugs and leans back on the lounge chair. Kendall unlocks the door and walks to the sky deck sitting by his friends. James looks over at Kendall. "You okay Kendall"

Kendall looks at James then he looks away ignoring his question. James looks at the others and they shrug. Valarie lays there still in the corner while tears fall from her eyes. Jo and Camille walk over to Kendall and the others then Jo smiles. "Hey guys" Carlos and James look at Jo. "Hey Jo when did you get here" Jo smiles. "When you guys stopped at shore" Carlos nods then he looks over where Kendall was and sees that Kendall left. Danielle cuddles closer to Carlos half asleep.

Sophia sighs and looks at Ella. "Can you find dad alone I want to go see how Logan is" Ella nods and watches Sophia leave. Sophia walks off the boat and makes her away to the hospital. Logan stares up at the ceiling bored out of his mind. Sophia enters the hospital and walks up to the front desk. "I'm looking for Logan Mitchell" The person look at Sophia then she gives her the room number. Sophia smiles and walks to Logan's room then she slowly walks into the room.

Logan looks at Sophia and smiles. "Hey Sophia." Sophia smiles and walks over to the bed. "Do you get to leave soon" Logan nods. "In an hour maybe" Sophia nods and sits down in a chair. Valarie slowly falls asleep after crying so much. Kendall walks into his room and lays on his bed. Carlos picks up Danielle standing up then he walks to Danielle's room and he lays her on her bed pulling the covers over her before walking out and shutting the door. Ella spots her dad and stands there wondering to tell him Valarie isn't coming out of her room.

* * *

Wow I bet u guys didn't see that coming ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush Scott Fellows is the owner and creator lucky : YukkiKaname and BigTimeKitty**

**Author's note: We only own our own characters, me and Bigtimekitty teamed up to bring a fun entertaining story**

**Genres: Romance/Friendship/Action/Adventure/Suspense/Hurt/Humor**

* * *

Logan looks at Sophia and smiles. "Hey Sophia." Sophia smiles and walks over to the bed. "Do you get to leave soon" Logan nods. "In an hour maybe" Sophia nods and sits down in a chair. Valarie slowly falls asleep after crying so much. Kendall walks into his room and lays on his bed. Carlos picks up Danielle standing up then he walks to Danielle's room and he lays her on her bed pulling the covers over her before walking out and shutting the door. Ella spots her dad and stands there wondering to tell him Valarie isn't coming out of her room.

"What is it princess everything going okay?" Griffin asked. Ella bit her lip "Yes father was just strolling along the boat," Ella lied. Ella took off and saw a maid "Can u unlock my door I accidentally," Ella said. The maid nodded and unlocked the door. Ella walked in to see Valarie tears still falling than the bruises. "What happened!" Ella demanded. Valarie glared "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS LEAVE ME ALONE!" Valarie yelled.

"IT IS TOO NOW SPILL!" Ella yelled. "Kendall's girlfriend did it to me," Valarie mumbled. "His girlfriend but you're his girlfriend almost," Ella said. "No she came and hit me and told me to stay away from Kendall because he was hers," Valarie said. Ella got pissed "I bet it's all that bitch Camille's fault," Ella said. Valarie started crying again as Ella hugged her.

Soon Kendall was back up on the sky deck and there walked Jo up to him. "Hi Kendall," Jo said. "Hey Jo," Kendall said. Jo walked closer and wrapped his arm around him "I missed you," Jo said. Kendall rolled his eyes. As Ella and Valarie had arrived on the sky deck to see Kendall and Jo talking. "I didn't miss you," Kendall said. Jo looked hurt, "Excuse me?" Jo asked. "You heard me I didn't miss you one bit I like someone else Jo and you need to stay out of it or you will end up like Camille did," Kendall said.

"WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING THAT SLUT?" Jo yelled. Ella growled and went to attack. "THAT SLUT HAPPENS TO BE A VERY NICE GIRL WHO IS STILL A VIRGIN JO But you don't know what that feels like right? Why don't you do us all a favor take Camille and get off the cruise ship or I will get you escorted out," Kendall said. Jo was shocked and couldn't believe what he said.

Kendall walked to Valarie and kissed her hard. "I know your mad at me and I don't blame you she isn't my girlfriend though understand that I don't care for her. When your ready to talk to me I will see you at tonight's performance that's if you forgive me," Kendall said. And with that he walked away as Jo went to slap Valarie. Ella stopped her and punched her in the face breaking her nose. "Bitch stay away from my sister," Ella said.

Once an hour past Logan signed the papers to be released from the hospital. Logan took Sophia's hand and they walked out of the hospital taking a taxi back to the boat when they saw none other than Camille and Jo leaving the boat Sophia smiled "At least we are done with her," Sophia said. Logan agreed as they walked back onto the boat and onto the sky deck the boys ran to Logan giving him a big hug. "Dude how you feeling?" Carlos asked.

"Better now," Logan said. He wrapped his arm around Sophia's waist protectively. "Well we don't have to worry about Camille just saw her get off the boat with a blonde hair bimbo they got into a taxi and left," Sophia said. "Good they needed to leave," Ella said. Soon in no time their dad and Gustavo was out on the sky deck. "Good news everyone you all will be performing tonight since today is the last day of the cruise we will be back in Los Angeles tomorrow," Griffin said.

"It will be a five hour concert and we got each music you will have to sing a duet with each girl will be done and you finishing it off with a song you all will sing together so let's move out and practice harmony's than you guys got a break till later on tonight so MOVE OUT!" Gustavo yelled. They nodded and walked with Gustavo to the stage area to work on harmonies together. As they sang and joked around singing.

Valarie stands off to the side watching the boys dance and goof around than she turns to her sisters. "I want to say sorry to Kendall but I don't know how too" Ella looks at Valarie then she pushes her towards Kendall. Valarie squeaks then she glares at Ella before looking at Kendall. Kendall stops and looks at Valarie. "Hey Valarie." Valarie looks at her feet. "I'm sorry for getting mad over nothing and you probably hate me now but I'm really sorry I got mad at you for no reason" Kendall lifts her chin then he kisses her. "I'm not mad I would understand why you were mad at me but I broke up with her they day I met you"

Valarie looks at him and frowns. "But why would you break up with her for someone that was so rude to you" Kendall smiles. "Cause I knew you were just rude with people but you were a really sweet girl inside" Valarie stares at him tears running down her cheeks. Kendall wipes the tears away. "And plus I love you" Ella Sophia and Danielle squeal in the background then they run over to their boyfriends. Valarie smiles and wraps her arms around his neck before kissing him.

Kendall wraps his arms around her waist kissing back. Danielle screams and runs away from Carlos giggling. "SAVE ME SOMEONE" Valarie pulls away and watches Carlos chase Danielle around the sky deck. Danielle runs over and tries to hide behind Valarie and Kendall. Valarie giggles then she turns to Carlos. "Take one more step and I'll come after you" Carlos stops in his tracks and looks at Valarie. "No fair" Kendall lifts Valarie up by her waist. "Get her Carlos" Danielle squeaks and takes off running with Carlos chasing her.

Valarie squirms in Kendall's arms. "Put me down" Kendall laughs and throws her over his shoulder. "Never your mine now" Valarie giggles. "Ok then I want to get married to you" Kendall lets her go frozen. Valarie groans when she hits the ground then she looks at Kendall. "Uhhh Kendall are you ok I was just kidding" Kendall looks down at Valarie and helps her up. "Sorry about that" Valarie shrugs and kisses his cheek. "Its ok" Carlos walks back over with Danielle in his arms.

Danielle looks at Valarie. "Its about time to get on stage" Valarie nods and she walks to her room to get ready. Ella and Sophia follow her with Danielle. Kendall and Logan go to their room. James and Carlos walk to their room. Valarie looks over at her sisters. "Hey guys I think it might be a good idea to take a break from the boys right now" They look at her. "What why" Valarie sighs. "Come on guys lets just take a break from them we'll need to when we go back home" Danielle changes into her stage outfit and walks out of the room. Ella and Sophia change and follow Danielle.

Valarie changes and goes to find Kendall. Danielle and Carlos stand outside of his room then Danielle looks at Carlos fighting back tears. "Carlos I think we should take a break from each other when we get home" Carlos stares at her. "Why" Danielle steps back. "Its just for now and don't worry I'll always love you" She walks away. Sophia looks around for Logan then she squeaks feeling someone hug her from behind. Logan smiles. "Hey Sophia." Sophia looks at Logan tears falling from her eyes. "I'm sorry Logan but we need to take a break when we get home" She walks away.

Valarie and Ella walk up to Kendall and James then Valarie looks at them. "Hey guys can we talk to you" Kendall looks at Valarie. "Sure what is it" Ella buries her face into Valarie's side crying. Valarie hugs Ella. "Guys we need to take a break when we get home" James goes to hug Ella but Valarie pulls her away. "I mean it James" Kendall walks up to Valarie. "But why" Valarie looks at Kendall. "Cause Camille and Jo will just cause us trouble me and my sister don't need that"

* * *

Awwww isn't that sad will they get back together or will this be goodbye forever?


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush Scott Fellows is the owner and creator lucky : YukkiKaname and BigTimeKitty**

**Author's note: We only own our own characters, me and Bigtimekitty teamed up to bring a fun entertaining story**

**Genres: Romance/Friendship/Action/Adventure/Suspense/Hurt/Humor**

**A/N: Last chapter everyone!**

* * *

"They left the boat Valarie doesn't that tell you they aren't going to try to cause trouble? If they did want to they would have never left the boat," Kendall argued. "It's just for the best Kendall okay please understand it's killing us as much as it is for you guys," Valarie said. "This is Bulls hit Valarie and you know it you and your sisters break our hearts after all the fighting we did for you guys to show you that we cared for you and it seems like we did it for NOTHING!" Kendall yelled. Than Kendall threw the table over and stomped away pissed off they had an hour left before they had to go onto stage.

Valarie fell to her knees bawling as she covered her face with her hands crying. As Kendall joined his friends who were hurting as bad as he was "I'm singing it and if they take it the wrong way I guess it has to be I just have a bad feeling they were just using us for their pleasurable games," Kendall said. Logan was hugging his knees he couldn't believe it he said his first three letter word ever and than it was stomped to the ground in a few days like it was nothing.

"You really think they played us?" James asked. Kendall nodded "Look at the facts who would be rude to us than make us fall in love with us than break up with us just a day before we dock to Los Angeles and say "It's only for awhile" if I didn't know any better we were played," Kendall said. The boys stayed silent than gathered up on stage as they stood there watching the girls go first.

First song they sang was "Battlefield" by Jordin Sparks. _"Don't try to explain your mind I know what's happening here," _Danielle sung._ "One minute it's love and suddenly It's like a battlefield one word turns into a why is it the smallest things that tear us down," _Valarie sung_ "My world's nothing when you're gone I'm not here without a shield can't go back now," _Sophia sung_ "Both hands tied behind my back with nothing oh no these times when we climb so fast to fall again why we gotta fall for it now," _Ella sung. _"I never meant to start a war You know I never wanna hurt you don't even know what we're fighting for," _Sophia and Danielle sung. _"Why does love always feel like a battlefield __**(battlefield)**__ a battlefield __**(battlefield)**__ a battlefield __**(battlefield)**__," _They sung. As they kept singing to the song. _**(A/N: All lyrics will be posted at the end of this chapter)**_

The boys just eyed them not showing they liked the song or not the girls would glance at them knowing something was up in the boys head they couldn't help but to feel their hearts sink. Soon they sang "Give it up" By Ariana Grande and Elizabeth Gillies. _**(A/N: Lyrics are on Chapter 3) **_As they walked off stage it was the first duet with the boys Danielle had gone first as she stepped on stage she could feel the awkwardness with the boys.

Soon the music started up and they sang "Where is the love" By the Black eyed Peas. They danced and sung as soon it was the boys turn to go up and sing for a bit before the next duet. "Just want you to know" by the Back Street Boys. This shocked the girls as they sung that song. Than they sung "Til I forget about you" The girls looked down they knew they hurt the boys by breaking up with them. Soon it was Ella's turn and she sang "One Sweet day" with the boys. Than they went to Sophia's duet with the boys "Thank god I found you"

The girls got up on stage singing up beat songs people danced to. Than the boys came up to sing "Count on you" with Valarie. Than the boys sang "Famous" "Big Night" and "Big Time Rush" as they ended the concert with the girls "We are family" The crowd cheered they boys thanked everyone and walked off stage as the girls went to talk to them. The boys headed back to their room not bothering talking to anyone as the girls ran after them. "Wait!" Valarie yelled.

Kendall turned on his heels to face the girls as the boys turned around. "We are really sorry that we have to this honestly we are we never meant to hurt you guys," Valarie said. "Really VALARIE?" Kendall said like it was acid on his tongue. "I doubt it," James said. "We are," Ella said. "I don't believe it one but first you guys are stuck up bit ches you hurt us make us suffer than you love us make us fall in love and have me and Logan say the three little words to you and Sophia and than all a sudden once we are about to dock to Los Angeles you guys say we need a break," Kendall said, "If you ask me I believe you used us" The girls started to cry. "We would never do that I swear," Danielle cried.

"You know the damage is done we know you really don't want us back we were just tools to be used really sucks that it had to end this way but it did so do us a favor please and leave us alone Logan's already shed enough tears we don't need anymore," Kendall said. The girls could see it in the boys eyes they were fighting the tears that were threatening to come down and they knew they hurt them by breaking up. "You got what you wished for so let it be," Logan said.

The boys walked away leaving the girls speechless and hurting themselves as they walked to their rooms and all laid in bed together holding each other. The boys didn't sleep really their hearts were hurting too much to sleep as the next day arrived and they docked in Los Angeles. Gustavo, Kelly, and the boys walked off the docking as they glanced at the girls one last time as Griffin smiled watching his girl's leave into the limo. "Okay Gustavo we will have the girls meet up with you in a few weeks to start a duet with the boys," Griffin said.

Gustavo nodded. The boys got back to Palm Woods Jo and Camille saw them broken hearted. "You boys okay?" Camille asked. They shook their heads no as Logan just cried again and before James could hug him. Camille held Logan in her arms. "Shh it's okay honey everything will be alright," Camille said trying her best to soothe him.

The next day Danielle walks through the palm woods door and walks into the pool area. Jo looks over and narrows her eyes then she stands up and walks over to Danielle. "What are you here to hurt Carlos some more?" Danielle looks at Jo. "I know I messed up but I want to make it better with Carlos" Camille walks over and looks at Danielle. "Well they're not here right now and even if they were they wouldn't want to talk to you" Danielle takes a necklace off and hands Jo two necklaces a bracelet and a ring. "Fine then can you give these back to the boys" Jo takes them. "Maybe"

Carlos and Logan walk into the pool area before Carlos spots Danielle then he turns to Logan fighting back tears. "Can we go up to the apartment Logan?" Logan nods and they walk up to the apartment. Danielle turns and walks out of the palm woods sitting on the curb and she stares at the ground. Kendall starts walking into the Palm Woods then he stops and looks at Danielle. "What are you doing here Danielle?" Danielle jumps and turns to Kendall. "I wanted to make it up to Carlos but Jo and Camille won't let me"

Kendall sighs and grabs her arm and pulls her up to the apartment. "You have five minutes then you have to leave I know I don't want Valarie back but I don't want Carlos to suffer anymore" Danielle smiles then she walks in with Kendall. Carlos turns and looks over at Danielle and Kendall. "What is she doing here?" Danielle rushes over and stands in front of Carlos. "I'm sorry Carlos I shouldn't have done what I did but Valarie told me to and U was wrong to listen to her cause when you left me I realized that I loved you and I wanted you back"

Carlos stands up and looks at Danielle. "I forgive to easily and what you did to me hurt me really badly but I love you too and I never wanted you too leave me like you did" Danielle watches him. "I acted like I did when I first met you and I was a really bitch too you and your friends but I want to be your girlfriend again Carlos." Carlos smiles a bit and opens his arms. "How about we start at being friends again than we can build up to dating" Danielle runs into his arms and hugs him tightly. "Ok I understand I hope to earn your trust back" Kendall and Logan smile from over at the table.

Danielle looks up at Carlos. "Do you know where James is?" Carlos looks down at her. "The park why?" Danielle pulls her phone out and texts someone. "Cause Ella is going to try and make up with James" Danielle turns to Kendall and Logan. "The only reason Sophia and Valarie broke up with you is that they we're using you to make their ex boyfriends jealous and they had no right to do that to you guys your really sweet guys and Jo and Camille would be lucky to have you guys" She looks at Carlos and smiles.

Logan runs into his room and locks the door. Kendall runs after Logan and tries to get him to open the door. Carlos sits down and pulls Danielle beside him. Ella walks into the park trying to spot James. James stands up and starts walking out of the park then he runs into Ella. Ella stumbles back then she looks at James. "James can we talk please" James looks at Ella. "Why so you can break my heart more?" Ella frowns. "But James I shouldn't have listened to what Valarie wanted she and Sophia just used Kendall and Logan like they didn't have feelings but ever since you saved me from drowning or dying out on that island I knew I always wanted to be with you and no one else but if you don't want me just say so and I'll leave you alone for now on"

James looks at Ella. "I don't know Ella I fought with you too much to get you to know that I cared about you then go and break my heart" Ella nods. "And that was wrong of me now all I want is you to at least be my friend" James looks at her then he holds out his hand. "You want to go back to the apartment?" Ella smiles and takes his hand. "Does this mean we're friends" James smiles at her and walks back to apartment with Ella. James and Ella walk through the door to see Carlos and Danielle making out on the couch.

Kendall walks down to the others with Logan. Ella runs over and hugs Logan. "I'm sorry for what happened to you guys" Carlos pulls away and looks over at Ella. "Oh hey Ella." Ella rolls her eyes then she pulls away from Logan. Logan smiles at Ella. "Its okay I'm glad you and James made up" Ella nods and looks at James. "Me too even though I was a big bitch with you guys" James shrugs. "Its ok we know your not really a bitch" Kendall sits on the couch with Logan. Ella sits by Logan with James. Danielle scoots onto Carlos's lap cuddling up to him.

James wraps his arm around Ella. Ella snuggles up to James smiling then she leans up and kisses his cheek. Carlos kisses Danielle's head. Danielle slowly falls asleep with her head on Carlos's shoulder. Ella stands up and picks up Danielle. "Well I'm glad we're friends again but we should be getting back home to our sisters" The boys nod. Ella walks out carrying Danielle then she gets a taxi back to their house. Danielle and Ella get out then they sneak into the house and up to their rooms quietly.

* * *

A Sequel soon to come please review ^_^

* * *

"Battlefield" by Jordin Sparks

Danielle:

Don't try to explain your mindI know what's happening here

Valarie:

One minute it's love and suddenlyIt's like a battle-fieldOne word turns into aWhy is it the smallest things that tear us down

Sophia:

My world's nothing when you're goneI'm not here without a shieldCan't go back now

Ella:

Both hands tied behind my back with nothingOh noThese times when we climb so fast to fall againWhy we gotta fall for it now

Sophia and Danielle:

I never meant to start a warYou know I never wanna hurt youDon't even know what we're fighting for

All:

Why does love always feel like ...a battlefield (battlefield)a battlefield (battlefield)a battlefield (battlefield)

_[repeat]_

Why does love always feel like

Valarie:Can't swallow our pride,Neither of us wanna raise that flagIf we can't surrenderthen we both gonna lose what we had, oh no

Sophia:Both hands tied behind my back with nothing(nothing)Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall againI don't wanna fall for it now

Ella:I never meant to start a warYou know I never wanna hurt youDon't even know what we're fighting for

All:Why does love always feel like ...a battlefield (battlefield)a battlefield (battlefield)a battlefield (battlefield)

_[repeat]_

Sophia and Danielle:I guess you better go and get your armor(get your armor)Get your armor (get your armor)I guess you better go and get your armor(get your armor)Get your armor (get your armor)I guess you better go and get your

Ella and Valarie:We could pretend that we are friends tonightAnd in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alrightCause baby we don't have to fightAnd I don't want this love to feel like

Ella:A battlefield (oh), a battlefield (oh), a battlefield,Why does love always feel like a battlefield (oh),A battlefield (oh), a battlefield

Valarie:I guess you better go and get your armorI never meant to start a war (start a war)You know I never wanna hurt youDon't even know what we're fighting for(fighting, fighting for)

All:Why does love always feel like ...a battlefield (battlefield)a battlefield (battlefield)a battlefield (battlefield)

_[repeat]_

Danielle:I guess you better go and get your armor(get your armor)Get your armor (get your armor)I guess you better go and get your armor(get your armor)Get your armor (get your armor)

Ella and Sophia:_[slowly fade]_Why does love always feel like(whooaa ooow)Why does love always feel like(whooaa ooow)A battlefield, a battlefield..

All:_[(whooaa ooow) throughout to end]_I never meant to start a warDon't even know what we're fighting forI never meant to start a warDon't even know what we're fighting for(whooaa ooow)_[fade out]_

* * *

"**Where is the love" By Black eyed peas ft. Justin**

**James:**

What's wrong with the world, mama  
People livin' like they ain't got no mamas  
I think the whole world addicted to the drama  
Only attracted to things that'll bring you trauma  
Overseas, yeah, we try to stop terrorism  
But we still got terrorists here livin'

In the USA, the big CIA fightin'  
The Bloods and The Crips and the KKK  
But if you only have love for your own race  
Then you only leave space to discriminate

And to discriminate only generates hate  
And when you hate then you're bound to get irate, yeah  
Madness is what you demonstrate  
And that's exactly how anger works and operates  
Man, you gotta have love just to set it straight  
Take control of your mind and meditate  
Let your soul gravitate to the love, y'all, y'all

**Carlos and Danielle: **People killin', people dyin'  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin  
'Can you practice what you preach  
And would you turn the other cheek

Father, Father, Father help us  
Send some guidance from above'  
Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
Where is the love (Love)

Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love  
The love, the love

**Logan:**It just ain't the same, always unchanged  
New days are strange, is the world insane

If love and peace is so strong  
Why are there pieces of love that don't belong

Nations droppin' bombs  
Chemical gasses fillin' lungs of little ones  
With ongoin' sufferin' as the youth die young

So ask yourself is the lovin' really gone  
So I could ask myself really what is goin' wrong  
In this world that we livin' in people keep on givin'in

**Kendall: **Makin' wrong decisions, only visions of them dividends  
Not respectin' each other, deny thy brother  
A war is goin' on but the reason's undercover  
The truth is kept secret, it's swept under the rug

If you never know truth then you never know love  
Where's the love, y'all, come on (I don't know)  
Where's the truth, y'all, come on (I don't know)  
Where's the love, y'all

**Carlos and Danielle:**

People killin', people dyin'  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin'  
Can you practice what you preach  
And would you turn the other cheek

Father, Father, Father help us  
Send some guidance from above'  
Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
Where is the love (Love)

Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love,  
the love, the love?

**James:**I feel the weight of the world on my shoulder  
As I'm gettin' older, y'all, people gets colder  
Most of us only care about money makin'  
Selfishness got us followin' our wrong direction  
Wrong information always shown by the media  
Negative images is the main criteria  
Infecting the young minds faster than bacteria  
Kids wanna act like what they see in the cinema

**Logan:  
**Yo', whatever happened to the values of humanity  
Whatever happened to the fairness in equality  
Instead of spreading love we're spreading animosity

Lack of understanding, leading lives away from unity  
That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' under  
That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' down  
There's no wonder why sometimes I'm feelin' under  
Gotta keep my faith alive till love is foundNow ask yourself

Where is the love?  
Where is the love?  
Where is the love?  
Where is the love?

**Carlos and Danielle:  
**Father, Father, Father help us  
Send some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
Where is the love?

**Kendall:  
**Sing wit me y'all  
One world, one world (We only got)  
One world, one world (That's all we got)  
One world, one world  
And something's wrong wit it (Yeah)  
Something's wrong wit it (Yeah)  
Something's wrong wit the wo-wo-world, yeah  
We only got(One world, one world)  
That's all we got(One world, one world)

* * *

**"Just want you to know" Backstreet boys**

**James:**

Looking at your picture from when we first met  
You gave me a smile that I could never forget  
And nothing I could do could protect me from you that night

Logan:  
Wrapped around your finger, always on my mind  
The days would blend 'cause we stayed up all night  
Yeah, you and I were everything, everything to me

Kendall:  
I just want you to know that I've been fighting to let you go  
Some days I make it through and then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me  
But still I have to say I would do it all againJust want you to know

All:  
All the doors are closing I'm tryin' to move ahead  
And deep inside I wish it's me instead  
My dreams are empty from the day, the day you slipped away

I just want you to know that I've been fighting to let you go  
Some days I make it through and then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me  
But still I have to say I would do it all again  
Just want you to know

Kendall:  
That since I lost you, I lost myself  
No I can't fake it, there's no one else

All:  
I just want you to know  
That I've been fighting to let you go  
Some days I make it through and then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me  
But still I have to say I would do it all again  
Just want you to know

That I've been fighting to let you go  
Some days I make it through and then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me  
But still I have to say I would do it all again  
Just want you to know

**"One Sweet Day" By Mariah Carey featuring Boyz II Men**

Sorry I never told you  
All I wanted to say  
And now it's too late to hold you  
'Cause you've flown away  
So far away

Never had I imagined  
Living without your smile  
Feeling and knowing you hear me  
It keeps me alive  
Alive

_[Chorus:]  
_And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day

Darling I never showed you  
Assumed you'd always be there  
I took your presence for granted  
But I always cared  
And I miss the love we shared

_[Chorus]_

Although the sun will never shine the same again  
I'll always look to a brighter day  
Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep  
You will always listen as I pray

_[Chorus]_

Sorry I never told you  
All I wanted to say

* * *

"**Thank god I found you"**

I would give up everything  
Before I'd separate myself from you  
After so much suffering  
I finally found the unvernished truth  
I was all by myself for the longest time  
So cold inside  
And the hurt from the heart it would not subside  
I felt like dying  
Until you saved my life

Thank God I found you  
I was lost without you  
My every wish and every dream  
Somehow became reality  
When you brought the sunlight  
Completed my whole life  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
Cause baby I'm so thankful  
I found you

I would give you everything  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't doTo ensure your happiness  
I'll cherish every part of you  
Because without you beside me I can't survive  
I don't wanna try  
If you're keeping me warm each and every night I'll be all right  
Cause I need you in my life

_[Chorus]_

See I was so desolate  
Before you came to me  
Looking back I guess it showsthat we were destined to shine  
After the rain to appreciateAnd care for what we have  
And I'd go through it all over again  
To be able to feel this way

_[Chorus]_

Thank God I found you  
I was lost without you  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
My baby I'm so thankfulI found you

I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
My baby I'm so thankful I found you


End file.
